Always
by Guriia
Summary: Era como se um chamasse pelo outro. Eles se pertenciam e era assim que tinha de ser. - One-shot -


n.a: Yo~ minna-san~!

Deu uma louca em mim hoje, na hora que eu tava fazendo um trabalho de _Metodologia_! - Pra voces verem como o treco tava bom!!! - u.u -

E eu tava escutando _Bon Jovi_ - super inspirador! - e vi que a musiquinha era a cara do nosso querido e amado Sasuke-kun!

Tecnicamente, essa é a minha primeira one-shot do SasuSaku - tecnicamente! -

Sem mais blábláblá vamos a fic! Ja nee!

_

* * *

_

Always

* * *

Andava por aquela floresta há dias, já estava cansado de fugir. Sua vingança há muito já tinha sido concluída. Sua cabeça não sabia onde estava indo, mas parecia que seus pés tinham vida própria.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_Este Romeu está sangrando  
Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue  
São apenas alguns sentimentos  
Que este velho sujeito jogou fora_

Pegou a chave dele em meio aos amassos que davam parados ao lado da porta do apartamento. Com muito custo conseguiu entrar e seu caminho lá dentro já estava trilhado: direto pro quarto.

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

_  
__Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador  
Mas sem você, eu desisto_

Chegou àqueles portões que não via há um bom tempo. Ficou durante um tempo só a observar o símbolo do Fogo ali gravado, então entrou. Já passava de meia noite e os guardas dormiam em sua guarita, deixando o caminho livre pra ele.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye  
_

_Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus_

As mãos se livravam das roupas incomodas com certo desespero. A vontade de ter um ao outro era demasiadamente grande a essa altura. Olharam-se nos olhos e viram refletidos uns no outros a mais pura luxuria.

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes I'm just a man_

_O que eu não daria para passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelos  
Tocar em seus lábios, abraçá-la apertado  
Quando você dizer suas preces, tente entender  
que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem_

Agora sim, sabia o porquê de estar ali. Depois de todo esse tempo, sentiu falta de tudo aquilo. Estar ali, no meio da rua principal de Konoha lhe trazia uma sensação de nostalgia, um sentimento de paz. Algo que não teve durante muito tempo. E o mais importante: ela ainda estava aqui.

_When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him cause these words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time  
_

_Quando ele abraçar você  
Quando ele puxar você para perto  
Quando ele disser as palavras  
Que você precisa ouvir  
Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas  
Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos  
_

Já estava na cama. Sua respiração era descompassada. Mãos frias passeavam pela sua barriga lhe trazendo arrepios por toda espinha e um gemido estrangulado saiu de sua boca. Foi ai que aconteceu e isso sempre lhe atrapalhava: era como se tivesse um relógio dentro de sua cabeça, que despertava de meia em meia hora, fazendo com que as imagens dele enchessem a sua mente. E lá estava ele novamente, tomando-a por inteiro.

_Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines  
_

_Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance_

_Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas antigas vidas  
Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha  
_

Passou pelo prédio onde Naruto. Ele deveria estar dormindo a sono solto há essa hora e com certeza seria um dos mais felizes ao saber que ele tinha voltado. Deu um singelo sorriso com tal pensamento. Agradeceria o tempo que o outro passou lhe procurando e o papo que tiveram quando se encontraram a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo foi o influenciador para seu retorno. Mas sabia que não era ali que deveria parar. Sua rota já estava traçada e o caminho o levava aonde a pessoa que ele mais desejava em ver feliz com seu retorno.

Levantou da cama com as bochechas ainda coradas pelo quase exercício que iria praticar. Olhou para o lado e viu um Sai com uma cara de "O que deu em você?!". Sabia que a idéia da porca não iria dar certo. Eles eram parecidos, mas mesmo assim não eram o mesmo. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu apressado. Não sabia o que havia lhe passado pela cabeça para deixar a situação chagar ate onde estava. Mas às vezes a solidão nos permitia fazer coisas estranhas.

Caminhava tranquilamente, observando tudo a sua volta. Era tão bom estar ali depois de tanto tempo. As arvores, as luzes, as casinhas com suas cores desbotadas, tudo estava exatamente como ele se lembrava. "Será que ela também é a mesma?"

Atravessou rapidamente a rua, em direção há um caminho mais iluminado. Àquela hora da noite, mesmo conhecendo o lugar como a palma de sua mão, ainda era perigoso de andar sozinha. Passou as mãos no cabelo ainda bagunçado. Não foi justo deixá-lo daquele jeito. Amanhã, com certeza, daria um fim nessa historia. Não era justo com ele e muito menos com ela.

Parou de repente, na sombra que o poste fazia. Em sua frente, uma garota muito distraída passava as mãos no cabelo freneticamente. Parecia querer dissipar algum pensamento. Não sabia desde quando as pessoas se tornaram tão descuidadas em Konoha para andarem sozinhas àquela hora da noite. Com certeza falaria com o Rokudaime sobre isso.

Balançou a cabeça uma ultima vez. Não agüentava mais isso. Ela era perturbada todos os dias, todas as horas por sua imagem. Era como ele tivesse sido gravado em sua cabeça, uma tatuagem, algo permanente e imutável. Viu suas sandálias ainda desamarradas. "Ótimo!" Parou na luz do poste mais próximo e se abaixou no chão trançando os laços, colocando-os em seus devidos lugares.

Não acreditava no que estava vendo e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia negar o que seus olhos viam: aquela cabeleira rosa era inconfundível. Nem se ele ficasse 100 anos sem vê-la, ainda sim ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

_And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always_

_Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meu pensamento_

_E eu te amarei querida, sempre_

_Não me lembrava que as garotas de Konoha eram assim tão descuidadas, a ponto de andar durante a madrugada sozinhas. – disse próximo o bastante para ela lhe ouvir.

Sakura não acreditava. Só podia ser um sonho, essa era a explicação. Ou então os goles que havia derramado mais cedo só estavam fazendo efeito agora. Mas se sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça, ela iria entrar de cabeça na brincadeira.

_A partir do momento que essas garotas sabem se defender sozinhas, Sasuke-kun, eu não vejo problema algum. – respondeu, se levantando e ficou estática no mesmo momento. Ele estava ali mesmo. Tão próximo que podia sentir o aroma de menta que soltava de sua pele.

_Hm... – respondeu estreitando os olhos – Então não vejo o porquê de estar aqui, já que não precisa de proteção, Sakura.

_Nunca disse que não precisava de você... Muito pelo contrario, nem sei como ainda estou aqui: viva. – falou, em um tom tão melancólico que acertou o coração de Sasuke como uma faca.

Fechou a curta distancia que havia entre os dois com um beijo possessivo. Sua vontade de tê-la ia alem de algo puramente carnal e tentava expressar ali toda a falta que sentiu dela durante todo aquele tempo e sentia que ela, com aquele beijo – lhe mostrava que nunca havia o esquecido.

_Você vai me deixar de novo?! – perguntou quando se separaram. Havia conseguido suportar durante todo esse tempo, mas não sabia se iria agüentar passar por tudo de novo.

Levantou seu rosto triste, que olhava pro chão, fazendo-a o encarar. Olhou dentro de seus olhos e ela podia jurar que com tal ato ele via sua alma refletida ali.

_ Estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, se você quiser.

Obteve sua resposta com um beijo, dessa vez calmo e delicado, sem pressa. Agora eles teriam a sua chance, onde poderiam fazer seus antigos sonhos e entrelaçar de vez suas vidas.

* * *

n.a: Kbô! 8D

Espero que gostem! Nao ficou exatamente como eu esperava, mas eu fiz o maximo que pude!

Participem da campanha: _Façam uma autora-baka feliz!_ - Click no botãozinho verde aqui de baixo e deixe o seu reviews! - ^^ -

Kissus, minna-san!

Ja nee!


End file.
